Her Diamonds
by LoveHate Ultimatum
Summary: Her tears are like diamonds on the floor, and she can't take no more. Based on Rob Thomas' "Her Diamonds". NaruSaku, One-Shot, fluff, emotional. Naruto returns from leaving after Sasuke is executed, and Sakura can't take no more...Enjoy!


**Her Diamonds – NaruSaku One-Shot**

_Oh what the Hell, she says, "I just can't win for losing."_

_And she lays back down…_

_Man there's so many times,_

_I don't know what I'm doin'_

_Like I don't know now…_

'_Can't you see that he loves you?'_ Those words echoed in her mind…and with that, she began to cry. Sitting on her bed, Sakura Haruno wiped her eyes of all tears that had formed. Boy, had she missed him; more than anyone. Especially after the bomb being dropped on her that the knuckle-head, unpredictable, blond ninja she had as a teammate loved her as more than a friend.

Her hair had grown even more than a year ago. Now it was shoulder length, and her eyes were the same. It had been a year since the attack of the Kage Meeting with Sasuke and Team Hawk. Naruto had defeated Sasuke and his teammates, and forced him to come back.

Sasuke was executed after a sentence of three months for betrayal and killing of a Kage. At least Sasuke had done one good thing before he was killed: Killed that bastard Danzo. Now there was a new Kage, who in fact, was Kakashi, their old sensei.

Sakura stood up, and looked out the window as the sun started to rise in the distance.

'_I wish you would come home already…'_ She thought, her tears falling to the ground. Naruto had left because of her…all because of her.

_By the light of the moon, she rubs her eyes_

_Says, "It's funny how the night can make you blind."_

_I can just imagine…_

_And I don't know what I'm supposed to do,_

_But if she feels bad then I do too…_

_So I let her be…_

Sakura had witnessed the battle, and she was filled with joy. Sasuke was coming back to Konoha, and Naruto was unharmed. But what made him leave was that Sasuke was getting executed; he blamed it on himself.

Sakura tried calming him down many times…but he didn't believe that it was Sasuke who brought it upon himself. The pink haired kunoichi opened the window, and looked down at the empty streets. No one was up this early; except for her. She could never sleep anymore…tears always stained her face and pillow as she thought about the blond.

"I-I can't take it any more…I love him…I-I need him…" She said to herself, gripping the window pane with a killer grasp.

Closing her eyes tightly, she thought about the good times that her and Naruto had had, without the wrong of hitting him all the time…

_And she says, "Ooh, I can't take no more."_

_Her tears like diamonds on the floor,_

_And her diamonds bring me down…_

'_Cause I can't help her now…_

_She's down in it, she tried her best but now she can't win_

_It's hard to see them on the ground,_

_Her diamonds falling down, way down…_

Remembering the time when cried for him as she healed him after he had transformed; and Yamato almost gave out her feelings. That made her laugh a little. Then, she remembered the time when Naruto had asked her out…again. She had accepted, but declined after he couldn't pay.

Oh, how much she had wished that she could've said yes…It made her cry more, and she sat back down on the bed. Tears streamed down her face; her melancholy too much to handle.

_She sits down and stares into the distance…_

_And it takes all night…_

_And I know I could break her concentration…_

_But it don't feel right…_

_By the light of the moon, she rubs her eyes,_

_Sits down on the bed and starts to cry…_

_And there's something less about her…_

_And I don't know what I'm supposed to do,_

_So I sit down and I cry too,_

_But don't let her see…_

_And she says, "Ooh, I can't take no more…"_

_Her tears like diamonds on the floor…_

_And her diamonds bring me down,_

'_Cause I can't help her now…_

_She's down in it, she tried her best but now she can't win_

_It's hard to see them on the ground,_

_Her diamonds falling down…_

Suddenly, at that moment, Sakura heard a knock at her door. She quickly got up, and wiped her tears. Putting a smile on her face, Sakura said, "Coming!" and walked to the door. She gripped the doorknob, and opened the door. Her smile turned into a frown.

Naruto stood there, a slightly saddened smile on his face, "Sakura…"

Sakura's eyes widened and she released all of her tears. Naruto closed his eyes, "I-I'm sorry for leaving…I-I coul—" At that moment, Sakura hugged him tightly, her arms wrapped around his neck. Naruto took this by surprised, but returned the hug happily. Her vice grip didn't last long and she looked into his eyes. "Naruto…I-I've missed you so much! I-I love you…I-I love you…Don't ever do that again!" She chanted, letting her tears pour onto his chest.

Those words…Naruto had been waiting to hear those words forever…and he smiled, "Sakura…I love you too…I won't do it again…I promise." With that, Sakura closed her eyes, and leaned into him.

_She shuts out the night,_

_Tries to close her eyes,_

_If she can find daylight, then she'll be alright, she'll be alright…_

_Just not tonight…_

_And she says, "Ooh, I can't take no more…"_

_Her tears like diamonds on the floor,_

_And her diamonds bring me down,_

'_Cause I can't help her now…_

_She's down in it, she tried her best but now she can't win_

_It's hard to see them on the ground…_

_Her diamonds falling down, falling down!_

As the sun finally rose, Sakura placed her cherry tinted lips on Naruto's, giving him a slow, passionate kiss. Naruto closed his eyes, and pulled her closer. Sakura's tears met at their lips, and gave them a salty taste as they progressed with their kiss. Naruto added his tongue, and kissed her more.

After a number of seconds, he released the kiss. Sakura moved back and looked at him. He laughed and rubbed a tear away with his thumb.

"You know I don't like to see you cry…"

**A/N: That was a short, one-shot fanfic. It's based on Rob Thomas' song, "Her Diamonds". Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
